A sprayer is conventionally known as an apparatus for spraying liquid contained in a container at a desired position.
Such a sprayer is an apparatus that is provided with a piston and a cylinder, and sprays liquid from a nozzle by moving the piston via a trigger or directly moving the same to utilize a pressure change due to pressuring and pressure-reducing actions within the piston, and many sprayers including an accumulator sprayer have been developed in recent years.
Especially, the accumulator sprayer is configured such that when a pressure within a cylinder exceeds a given pressure, liquid is discharged from a nozzle at one stroke, and it has such a characteristic that a spraying pressure always becomes constant, which is different from a direct-pressure type sprayer where pressure is not accumulated.
Since uniform spraying can be performed in the accumulator sprayer, the accumulator sprayer is being focused on in recent years.
The accumulator sprayer is generally provided with a valve for imparting a pressure-accumulating function to the accumulator sprayer.
As an example of the accumulator sprayer, a dispenser provided with, as a part, an accumulation valve composed of a piston valve, a spring body for pressing the piston valve to a piston valve seat, and a piston cover for housing these members has been developed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).